1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for supercharging internal combustion engines in general and in particular to a direct drive electric supercharger suitable for use in supercharging internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A supercharger is used for increasing the output power of an internal combustion engine by increasing the supply of air or combustible mixture to the cylinders beyond that normally pumped in by the pistons at the prevailing atmospheric pressure.
Heretofore, the compressor or blower in an engine supercharger has generally been driven by exhaust gases or by being mechanically coupled in a suitable manner to the crankshaft of the engine.
Among the disadvantages of a supercharger driven by exhaust gases is the need for extra exhaust plumbing to route the exhaust gases to the supercharger and the need to accommodate the high temperatures generally associated with the exhaust gases in a relatively confined engine compartment.
Among the disadvantages of a supercharger mechanically driven by the engine is that it tends to be relatively bulky, mechanically complex and heavy. Additionally, its positioning in the engine compartment is necessarily limited to certain locations.